IPod Shuffle Challenge!
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: I decided to take the IPod Shuffle Challenge! This will vary in pairings, and I hope you enjoy! These are all romantic one-shots, so get warm with your loved ones (or by yourself ;D) and have fun! Rated T...to be safe ;) ENJOY!


**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with a great little challenge I decided to try out! I have seen a lot of these before, and I am excited to try it out for myself.**

**I don't know if this is how it works, but I guess if it isn't, I am altering the rules a bit.**

**So here's how it'll play out:**

**I will shuffle my songs and will skip every other song (Because why not? Make it unique!) But I won't skip any, aside from the ones that are inappropriate. Sorry for inconvenience ;D I think I'm aiming for around 5 songs with 5 different pairings in 5 different one-shots, but who knows; these will be very short due to rushing, so be it!**

**I will finish each one shot in the amount of time the song is played. So I'm gonna try my best to complete each one-shot in time, based on the story-line of the song.**

**I know people only do one kind of pairing, but I plan on posting a lot of these in my Fanfiction career, so if you want to see more of a certain pairing, or couldn't find a pairing you love, review them and I'll deliver!**

**Sorry if these suck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, just these one-shots. And I don't own the songs mentioned. **

**P.S: I have a pretty weird song choice; don't judge. And sorry if the one shots seem irrelevant; I try.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>IPod Shuffle Challenge by TiredOfBeingNice (Duh)<p>

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 1: The Colors of Sarah<p>

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

Song: Red by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Sarah sat by her window, thinking about the crazy day she had today.<p>

She tried to focus on her studies, her friends, anything aside from...code red.

Code Red was almost hard to ignore. He was there at every corner, and he had the most amazing smile ever.

He brought a smile to her face with his goofy words and his glamours smile that mad Sarah blush every time.

She wanted to let him go, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to push him away from her mind, Code Red always came back.

She loved Ethan dearly, and she would never wanted to let her go. Loving him...it was like seeing red. You want to avoid it...but you feel so drawn to it at the same time.

She finally gave up and dialed his cell. His voice appeared as she sighed.

"I want to see you." She said.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 2: Wanting to See Him<p>

Pairing: Benny/Erica

Song: Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart by Ariana Grande

* * *

><p>She fell for him everyday of her immortal life.<p>

She was begging for a tiny piece of his heart, hoping and praying that she held a special place in his heart.

But she felt like a fool, trying to love someone who obviously didn't like her back. Or at least, he thought that he didn't.

Which made her sad.

But instead of moping, she thought about what she had done to make process.

She haven't talked to him about her feelings, and she knew she wasn't the only girl in Whitechapel High who loved him...yet she felt like a fool for him. And she concluded it at one fact.

Erica Jones was a fool for Benny Weir.

Her doorbell rang as she trudged to answer it.

"Hello...Benny?!" She gasped as she saw the spellmaster, holding a deep stare in his emerald green eyes, holding flowers.

"Erica...I love you. I have been waiting to say it..but I have been a fool for you for a while." He closed his eyes.

She kissed him.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 3: Eyes on Her<p>

Pairing: Rory/Erica

Song: She Came To Give It To You Usher Feat. Nikki Minaj (I had trouble with this...oh well)

* * *

><p>She walked into the room, her eyes catching his stare as he smiled at her.<p>

She was the one who stood out in the crowd.

He was so confused on where Erica was with him..relationship-wise.

Were they friends? More than?

If he only knew that she was going to give it to him today. Today, was the day he should've sprayed cologne, wear a tux or something fancy.

"Hey Rory.'' Erica said seductively. Rory smiled goofily.

"H-Hey Erica." She smiled. "I have something to tell you." He nodded fast.

"I love you Rory!" She kissed him passionately.

Then Rory woke up, realizing sadly, it had been a dream.

_Oh well...one day_

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 4: What I'll Never Change<p>

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

Song: Style Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"Why so late darling?"<p>

Benny cooed as Ethan rolled up on his parkway at midnight. Ethan pulled down his shades as he smiled.

"Why not so late? Hop in!" Benny sighed as he hopped in defeat. Ethan smiled as he revved up the engine and drove along the road.

"You draw me in so close Ethan. That James Dean, daydream look of yours...that long hair of yours..it's so magnificent!" Ethan looked at him and smiled. A car suddenly beeped at him and he swiveled to the next lane.

"Ethan! Keep your wild eyes on the road instead of on me." Ethan smiled. "So?" He said as he grinned even wider. Benny rolled his eyes playfully.

"What happened to the Ethan I fell in love with?" Ethan smiled

"I am still me. You loving me just changed my style. But I still love you!" Benny laughed as they stopped the car at his driveway once more and kissed.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 5: Our Own Musical<p>

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

Song: Can't Stop Singing by Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell ;) (Sorry for short one-shot: Song is terribly short)

* * *

><p>Benny hummed as he uncontrollably started to tap along to the beat of the song. He groaned.<p>

"The one time I don't want to sing and I can't get this song out of my head!" Ethan smiled. "I know!" He singsonged as Benny roll his eyes, but he started to tap his feet even more.

"This is great B! Our own personal love musical!"

Benny smiled.

"Well that's more like it!"

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 6: Dream Come True<p>

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

Song: Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Ray

* * *

><p>"I feel like I know you from somewhere."<p>

Sarah recited her lines like a pro as she and Ethan rehearsed for Sleeping Beauty, the play they had been assigned for Acting class. It was an extra-curricular, and they both though that it would bump up their grades. Ethan smiled as he bowed.

"I know though, if I do know you, you must be very special. It's like...I loved you before."

On cue, they started to dance on the the stage, each step as delicate as the performance. Sarah grinned; clearly enjoying this.

"Well if this is true, and I did fall in love with you...I will certainly fall in love with you again."

They kissed; being glad that was just a rehearsal.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 7: Too Much Fun?<p>

Pairing: Benny/Erica

Song: We Are Young by Fun (Sorry if this is irrelevant ;D)

* * *

><p>"This is the best!" Benny chirped as he saw Erica, slump against the seat. She hiccuped.<p>

Benny rolled his eyes; he had a feeling this was to happen.

"Too much fun eh? I'll bring you home." She nodded. "Thanks Benny!" She giggled as Benny lead her to the car. He started to drive and converse with Erica.

"I may not be all that you want...but maybe we could work this out. We are still young after all, love can find its way. But..I feel we are invincible together. We'll burn brighter together Erica."

Erica smiled from the back seat.

"To be honest, I may be drunk...but I think what you said is perfect..." She slurred. Benny rolled over and went into the backseat.

"We are young Erica. I don't want you making a choice you don't want." Erica rolled her eyes.

"I have loved you for a while dork, so kiss me!" Benny smiled.

And with that, they kissed passionately.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 8: And She Was n Fire<p>

Pairing: Erica/Rory

Song: Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys Feat. Nikki Minaj

* * *

><p>Erica Jones felt like she was on fire.<p>

She ruled Whitechapel High with an iron fist, along with her friends.

Even better, she possessed immortal beauty.

Erica's life couldn't get better...right?

That's where you are wrong.

She captured the man of her dreams, the one she loved because of his kindness and cuteness. He too possessed immortal beauty, but it was more.

He stared at her everyday, as if she was on fire.

But deep inside, she knew that he knew she hid much more than confidence.

She sometimes felt insecure...but with her by her side, she felt better.

"Hey Erica!" The blonde chirped happily. She smiled.

"Hey Rory." She smiled as he took her hand.

"We are the couple on fire y'know?" Erica grinned.

"I know Rory. And you know what?" She gripped his hand tighter.

"We deserve it."

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 9: I Love You More<p>

Pairing: Benny/Ethan

Song: Jealous (I Ain't With It) by Chromeo

* * *

><p>Benny was upset.<p>

The love of his life, Ethan Morgan, was hanging out with the new boy. And now, he spent more time with him more than ever.

He liked him, he knew it.

Couldn't he see that he had loved him more?

He wasn't trying to be possessive, but that leather-jacket boy was starting to get on his nerves when Benny saw them together.

But of course, Benny tried to act cool, when deep inside, he wasn't with it at all.

So today, it was time to tell the truth.

Benny remembered in 2011, he didn't mind. He tried to push the truth away, but it was time to spill.

He walked up to Ethan in great confidence. Ethan smiled sadly.

"That boy. Is a jerk." Benny smiled seductively.

"Then you are about to get blown away."

With that, they kissed.

* * *

><p>One Shot Number 10: The Better Ruler<p>

Pairing: Ethan/Sarah

Song: King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I've had enough about his controlling ways!"<p>

Sarah slammed her book on the ground. She looked apologetically at Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan. I got carried away. It's just that...this boy...he thinks he's the ruler of me! It's annoying!"

Ethan nodded sympathetically before grinning.

"You know what, he isn't your king. He isn't the king of anything in fact. And I have a feeling when you are under my control, you'll be as free as a bird." Sarah just finished texting her now ex-boyfriend and smiled.

"Too late. I am under the rule of King Ethan now. And I love him."

They kissed as Ethan smiled.

"Free as a bird. I command it!"

They laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope that didn't suck!**

**So anyway, drop a review and enjoy life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
